1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable toilet bowl for care which is worn on the body of a person such as the weak old or the invalid person who cannot treat excrements discharged by him (her) self, and which allows a care giving person to treat excrements cleanly and easily when the person discharged excrements.
2. Description of the Related Art
When caring a person such as the weak old or the invalid person who cannot treat excrements discharged by him (her) self (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9ca serious person requiring carexe2x80x9d), one of the most difficult works is treatment of excrements. The excrements not only give off bad smell, but causes soreness and itchiness when they are adhered to the body, and they also become the cause of giving pain to the serious person requiring care.
Heretofore, in treatment of excrements of the serious person requiring care, in the case of the serious person requiring care who can express their wills of the desire to have bowel movement, it is possible to treat excrements by using a toilet bowl which can be used in bed and thereafter keeping clean by wiping the around the anus. However, the toilet bowl must be treated each time, and it is a considerably troublesome part of care.
On the other hand, for the serious person requiring care who cannot express their wills of the desire to have a bowel movement, from the point of view of disposal handiness, many articles of the disposable system in the form which absorbs excrements and urine such as a so-called paper diaper are also used for treatment of excrements. However, in the case of using the so-called paper diaper, the excreted excrements become spread between the paper diaper and skin of the serious person requiring care and the excrements become adhered wide over the skin, thus posing troublesome in treatment when the paper diaper is removed from the serious person requiring care.
Moreover, there has been also proposed a disposable toilet bowl of the type in which a pouch is attached to a part of the anus of the serious person requiring care and excrements are discharged therein. However, since the surroundings of the anus are not flat, a big gap is generated between the disposable toilet bowl and the surrounding skin of the anus. Especially, in the case of loose feces, there are many problems such that when feces leak from the gap, bedclothes, pajamas and the like are spoiled. Actually, disposable toilet bowls have not been developed up to the present, which can be worn without feeling uncomfortable substantially at all times and are hard to leak out feces.
In Japan, a decrease in the birthrate and an aging that have not been experienced by the advanced countries are now developing, and therefore we fear an increasing of the serious persons requiring care and a shortage of care giving persons. In such a situation as described, there has been demanded the way that gives no pain and trouble to the serious person requiring care.
A treatment of the excrements discharged by the serious person requiring care is also one of the ways, and it is required to allow the serious person requiring care to excrete excrements without giving much troubles and pains to the serious person requiring care at any time. To this end, it is desired to develop the disposable toilet bowl that can be worn by the serious person requiring care substantially any time and in which excrements discharged are not adhered to any parts other than the circumference of anus as a result of leakage thereof.
In the view of the problem noted above with respect to the conventional treatment of excrements discharged by the serious person requiring care, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disposable toilet bowl for care which can be worn by the serious person requiring care without sense of incongruity substantially at all time, and in which excrements discharged are not adhered to any parts other than the circumference of anus as a result of leakage thereof.
For achieving the above-described object, according to the present invention, there is provided an arrangement wherein a rod-like anus-application member 3 which fits into a groove 20 between buttocks 19 around anus 17 in order to lead to a bag body 15 excrements excreted from the anus 17 of the serious person requiring care, and the excretion of excrements is enabled into the bag body 15 through an excrement passage hole 4 provided in the center of the anus application-member 3. While inside the anus application member 3 is filled with a fluid, a flexible sheet-like pad 8 holds the state that the anus application member 3 is fitted into the groove 20 between the buttocks 19, a free deformation and restoring force of the anus application-member 3 allow free following the movement of the buttocks 19 and the groove 20 therebetween, and further the close-contact can be secured.
Thus, the disposable toilet bowl for care according to the present invention comprises the rod-like anus application member 3 which fits into the groove 20 between the buttocks 19 around the person""s anus 17 and is filled with the fluid, the excrements passage hole 4 which is provided so as to extend through the center of the anus application member 3 and one end of which is applied to the anus 17 when the anus application member 3 is fitted into the groove 20 between the buttocks 19, the flexible sheet-like pad 8 which supports the anus application member 3 from the bottom thereof, fixing means provided on the pad 8 for holding the state that the anus application member 3 is fitted into the groove 20 between the buttocks 19, the bag body 15 which is communicated with the excrements passage hole 4, of which upper end edge is fixed around a central hole 9 of the pad 8, and which receives internally the excrements excreted from the person""s anus 17 through the excrements passage hole 4 and the hole 9 of the pad 8.
In the disposable toilet bowl for care as described above, the anus application member 3 having the excrements passage hole 4 for guiding the excrements discharged from the person""s anus 17 to the bag body 15 is internally filled with the fluid, is deformed freely, and is easily returned to the original shape when external force is removed. Thus, the anus application member 3 is held, in the state that the former is fitted into the groove 20 between the buttocks 19 around the person""s anus 17, by the flexible sheet-like pad 8, whereby the anus application member 3 is deformed freely to some extent within the groove 20 between the buttocks 19, and can follow freely the movement of the person""s buttocks 19 and the groove 20 therebetween. Accordingly, the upper end of the excrements passage hole 4 is not displaced easily from the person""s anus 17. Further, since the anus application member 3 is deformed freely and tends to be returned to its original shape when the external force is removed, the anus application member 3 completely comes in close contact with the groove 20 between the buttocks 19 to prevent the excrements from leaking. And the disposable toilet bowl for care can be always worn to receive the excrements discharged from the anus of the serious person requiring care to treat it, and since the disposable toilet bowl containing the excrements therein can be abandoned as it is the treatment of the excrements by the care giving person becomes considerably easy.